Earth
Planet Earth is the home planet of the Earth Kids Next Door, and the planet where the majority of the Kids Next Door's events take place. Locations United States The United States of America lie between Canada and Mexico, and is supposedly the most powerful country in the world due to the World Government's high control over it. The main currency are dollars ($) and cents (¢). Virginia Virginia is the state where Sector V lives and is the most seen state in the series. *'Cleveland' - Sector V's hometown, it has Gallagher Elementary, Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium, and Cleveland Beach. *'Rozeland' - Sector RZ's hometown. West Virginia West Virginia is where Sector W is based. *'Ashland' - Sector W's hometown. *Mt. Malladus - a dormant volcano where the demons awaken Malladus Uno on the Day of the Demon. *'Endsville' - a dark town with supernatural happenings, it was the Grim Reaper's place of residence during his servitude to Billy and Mandy, the latter of which would grow up to become a Pirate Emperor. California California is a large state that lies to the west. *'Los Angeles' - a coast town where Sector L is based. Rhode Island *'Quahog' (from Family Guy) - the town where Sector Q is based. Washington Washington lies in the very northwest, and is where the American President resides. Oregon Oregon is the home state of Nolan York. *Roguetown - a town populated by Mushroomians that ended up on Earth following Arceus's attack. *Gravity Falls - a forest town with supernatural creatures and gravity rifts. Sector GF is based here. Florida Florida is a state in the southeast and borders the Gulf of Mexico. *'Amity Park' - the hometown of Danny Phantom and his team, it is popular for its ghost sightings. *'Beach City' (from Steven Universe) - a beach town where Sector BC is based. Hawaii Hawaii is an island state in the Pacific Ocean. Sector H is based here. *Groudon Volcano - a volcano where the god, Groudon calls home. Maine *Orchid Bay (from Juniper Lee) - a seaside town that is shrouded in a magical Veil to hide its demon inhabitants. South America Azultown Azultown is a coast town where Sheila Frantic lives. Her mother, Marine works at a shipyard here. Mexico Mexico is a country south of America. *Miracle City - a near lawless town where the Brotherhood of Evil have a base and division. *Pueblo de Niebla - a town where the people live in constant sickness. It is built over the world's Lazarus Pit. *'Port Rivera' - a portside town where the Boogey Pirates have a base. Asia Asia is one of the seven continents. Japan Japan is an island country to the east of Asia. The main currency is Yen (¥). *'Karakura' (from Bleach) - the town where Sector JP is based. *Academy City (from Certain Magical Index) - an advanced city where benders and metahumans are celebrated and trained. *'Towa City' (from Danganronpa) - a city that was the first to be stolen by the Sky God Pirates and be part of the Free Kingdom. It was converted into a playground. Saudi Arabia Arabia is a desert country in Western Asia, and is where Sector SA is based. *Magnostadt (from Magi) - a magical city hidden in the desert. Magnostadt Academy is based here. *'Agrabah' (from Aladdin) - the town near which Sector SA is based. *Final Brain - the former central base for the Brotherhood of Evil. China China is a country in East Asia. *'Chun-Nan' (from Sonic Unleashed) - a town within the Xiaolin Mountains, it is home to the Interesting Twins. *'Xiaolin Temple' (from Xiaolin Showdown) - this temple is home to the Xiaolin Warriors and the Shen Gong Wu, which are magical relics used often throughout the Gameverse. Europe Europe is one of the seven continents. It lies west of Asia in the northeastern hemisphere. *'Tree of Beginning' - the first tree to ever grow on Earth, it is the ancient home of the Minish and Earth God, Regigigas. Iceland Iceland is an island country in the North Atlantic Ocean. Its capital city is Reykjavík, which is the hometown of Sector IC. Scotland *DunBrock Ruins - a ruined kingdom from 800 years ago. It was home to Princess Merida and Sector DB. *'Hogwarts' (from Harry Potter) - a magic school that teaches aspiring European mages. Greenland Greenland is the largest island. *'Mountain of Flavors' - an ice cream mountain that houses the Fourth Flavor. Antarctica Antarcica is a frozen continent that composes the South Pole. The KND Arctic Base is built here. North Pole The North Pole is a frozen region at the top of the planet. Santa Claus's workshop is based here, along with an Elfin village. *Zuzu's Valley - a valley where one can meet the Snow God, Polaris. The Sea Earth's ocean covers over 70% of the planet. There are thousands of islands. *Water 7 (from One Piece) - a canal island defined by its enormous fountain, on which Sector W7 is based. *'Dressrosa' - an Italian island that is home to Sector DR. *'Adabat Island' (from Sonic Unleashed) - a jungle island with ruins. The people here are waterbenders who worship Kyogre Neptune. *'Bully Island' - an island that Jerry Rassic set up base on, creating mutant, bully-themed dinosaurs. *'Isla Cruces' - an island where Davy Jones' heart was buried. It is also where Stewie Griffin set up his time machine. Oceana Oceana is the undersea kingdom that is home to the merpeople. Skypia Skypia is the sky kingdom that is home to the Nimbi. Gameverse Earth was the resting place of the Seventh Star and the 8th world in Operation: GALACSIA. The Tallest discovered the Seventh Star was here and scheduled a massive invasion, using all their forces from the many other planets in that story. Nigel Uno and the rest of his new team flew to this planet to help the Earth KND fight off the invasion force, and Nigel was able to reunite with his old friends again. History With the Gods In the olden days, the gods lived on the individual planets of Galaxia, as Earth was still a planet in the making. The gods, Kyogre and Groudon, engaged in an epic clash that ended up creating the oceans and continents with their power. Many of the gods proceeded to move to the planet, within many environments of their respective elements. The Earth's tectonic plates were moved and manipulated by Groudon and Regigigas, gods of Magma and Earth, and they are responsible for how the Earth currently looks. Also, the seasons on Earth, from Summer to Winter to Summer, are controlled by the Sun and Snow Gods, Solaris and Polaris. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Galacsia Stages Category:Semifinal Stages